


Renora: Explore

by FlamingNytro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Renora, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingNytro/pseuds/FlamingNytro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora fins a rather... interesting video on Ren's computer- how does she react to seeing such a thing on her boyfriend's laptop? An exploration of Ren and Nora's relationship (mostly of the sexual nature)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_REN POV:_ **

 

“But Ren, why can’t I come with you?” Nora whined, throwing her arms around me dramatically and becoming deadweight. I kept my upright posture as best I could, letting out a sigh as I looked at her.

 

“I just want to go for a peaceful walk, Nora,” I replied, hauling her back to her own feet. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“But you can have a peaceful walk if I’m there too, can’t you?” I raised an eyebrow, giving her a look. She huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her eyes. “Well, if it’s not too long, I could  _ probably _ keep quiet for it all.”

 

I moved forward, delivering a small kiss to Nora’s forehead. “I won’t be long, I promise. You can use my computer until I get back, if you want.” As I started to pull away, I was tugged back sharply, this time to have her lips crash against mine. Running her fingers briefly through my hair, Nora released me and flashed that knee-weakening innocent smile. 

 

“Okay Renny! Don’t be too long!” She turned on her heels and bounced over to our beds, somersaulting onto the soft sheets. Shaking my head, I opened the door to our dorm and began to make my way to the garden for some solitary peacefulness. 

 

**_NORA POV:_ **

 

I pouted as I watched Renny close the door behind him. How dare he leave me all alone up here! Okay, sure, I’m basically glued to his side 24/7, but that doesn’t mean I like it when he takes time for himself! I’m  _ always _ with my Ren (except when he goes to the bathroom; that’d be  _ super  _ weird) and without him, I get bored and lonely. Both are feelings which I do not enjoy! Well, at least he said that I can use his laptop while he was gone. He knows I love computers; they’re like portable libraries with everything you could imagine on them! I’ve never had enough money to buy my own though, so I suppose that’s why he lets me share his sometimes. Maybe I’d hint that he should get me one for Christmas. 

 

“Oh, I wonder if that new podcast is out yet!” I shouted, even though there was no one else in the room. Jaune and Pyrrha were out on some sort of “romantic getaway.” They didn’t put it that way, but I just knew that’s what was going on! Since that was the case, I was free to be as loud and strange as I wanted! Pulling the laptop out from under the bed, I leaned against the headboard and opened the device. I was really hoping the new podcast episode was out, otherwise I’d probably just watch random videos until my boyfriend (I love saying that  _ AGHH _ ) gets back. I pulled up the search engine and began to type in what I was looking for, until I stopped when I read an interesting title under the “recently closed tabs” section.

 

I squinted a bit to read the small text. “ _ Teen girl… Explores herself? _ ” I cocked my head to the side, puzzled by what I read. Maybe Ren had a biology assignment on the female body, or reproductive system and needed reference material. I noticed that the picture of the web page associated to the title showed a video was present. I pondered this for a moment, before dragging the mouse over to the link. I did have biology next semester, and if I could find anything to jump start my knowledge, then hey, I’m game! Clicking the page, I began humming to myself while it loaded. Ren is such a smart guy, and I’ve never seen him even ask another classmate for help with anything. I wondered why he decided to look up a video rather than just ask someone else about his problems. Seeing that the video was ready, I clicked “play” and made it full screen. 

 

The video started with a really pretty girl sitting on her bed, looking into the camera. I thought this was an odd place to teach biology, but didn’t stop to consider it too long as the video began to progress. The girl smiled, stood up in front of the camera and began to slowly turn in a circle. Her movements seemed rather… Sensual, as she put excessive sway in her hips and butt. Once she was facing the camera again, she began to pull her shirt over her head, while still moving her hips in that dancer-like fashion. This struck me as odd, but what was even MORE odd was the fact that the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. So as the shirt was removed, her large breasts bounced and jiggled, leaving me in awe. I don’t even think I’d ever seen bigger boobs in real life! The girl reached up and began massaging her breasts slowly, leaning her head back and moaning softly, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. I had begun to think that what I was watching wasn’t really educational (at least, not in the sense of a science classroom), but reality hit me like a charging Beowolf. 

 

_ Porn. I was watching Ren’s PORN. _

 

I immediately felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. I mean, Teen Girl Explores Herself?  _ Really _ Nora? You had to be such a dummy to not have seen it. Although, I couldn’t really be too annoyed with myself. Ren was definitely not the type of person you’d expect to watch… this. As I looked back to the video, I saw the girl was now touching her… Private parts. She was doing so very intensely, moaning and swearing as she thrusted a few fingers into herself. I closed the video at that. It was just too  _ weird _ for me to keep watching! I had never had experience with masterbating in the slightest before now. Yeah, I know, some people may think a sixteen year old girl who’s never touched herself is strange, but it’s just never something I’d even thought about. But now, a tidal wave of thoughts rushed through my mind. Ren obviously watched this; no one else uses his computer but me. So, does that mean that he also… Masterbated to this? Was this the kind of thing which turned him on?  _  GAHHHH _ this was so bizarre!  I closed the laptop and returned it to its place under the bed. My mind was going in so many different directions at once. 

 

“Okay Nora, not a big deal. That’s just what Ren’s into. That’s all.” I tried to convince myself that this wouldn’t affect me at all, but something else crossed my train of thought. “Wait… if Ren’s into this, and Ren is also into me, does that mean…” I could feel my eyes widen. “Does he want to see  _ me  _ do this?” The thought was ridiculous, funny, weird, and something else… Attractive? Was I attracted to the thought of doing this for Ren? I hadn’t even done it for myself!

 

“Done it for myself.” I muttered, curiosity building in my gut. I did want to make Renny happy, and this idea seemed, well, interesting. “I guess I could try it. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? I am Nora Valkyrie, the most adventurous girl of all time!” I jumped up and twirled in the air, my grin spreading from ear to ear- before faltering slightly. “Hmm… I suppose I should do what the girl in the video was doing.”

 

I began to remove my clothes until I was fully naked. I glanced over at the wall mirror our room had, sitting on the bed as I did so. I’d never really considered if I was attractive when naked or not, but I looked pretty lean and toned for a girl my age, so I’d like to think so! I looked down at my chest. Okay, maybe these weren’t as impressive as Yang’s or Blake’s, but they were still big enough for me to get attention from time to time. Stupid boys, never realized I caught them looking. I didn’t mind though, it was flattering. Realizing to myself that I was stalling, I slowly reached up and grabbed my boobs. It didn’t really feel that good, I  _ was  _ just touching my own chest, after all. So I began to grasp my boobs as sexually as I could, though I wasn’t quite sure how that was done to begin with. I had to admit, I  _ did _ start to feel pretty good the longer and deeper I massaged them. Kind of.. Warm? Not like the kind the sun gives you when you play outside for too long, but more of an inner warmth. It was most noticeable between my legs, which I-

 

“Aghh!” I suddenly cried, falling back onto the bed. A shockwave of pleasure spread over me, and it took me a second to realize what exactly I did. I touched my boobs again and pinched my nipple. Another jolt hit my body, causing me to arch my back to the empty space above me. I felt myself giggle, a smile forming on my lips. “Wow! That feels… Amazing!” I began to do it again, rolling and massaging them as I held onto my breasts. I couldn’t believe how incredible this was making me feel! As time went on, I began to become more and more aware of the growing warmth from between my legs. It was getting to the point of unbearable heat, and I was honestly worried that there was something wrong with me. I let go of one of my breasts and moved my hand down to see what was wrong with my privates. The moment my fingers brushed against it, ecstasy ravaged my form, causing me to throw my head back into the mattress, letting out the loudest moan I’ve ever made in my life. My other hand covered my mouth instinctively. Where the hell did  _ that  _ come from? I answered that silly question in seconds, as I slowly ran my hand down my privates again. Another loud sound of pleasure emitted from behind my blocked lips. Oh Dust, if I thought anything else felt good, this was a whole new level of enjoyment! My fingers began to move almost on their own, rubbing against all the parts of me which I’d yet to discover for myself. I could barely register that I was panting, my free hand running through my hair. My eyes closed momentarily, trying to take in the situation. 

 

Once I opened them, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because my eyes were being mean and playing tricks on me, but for a split second, I saw Ren leaning over me. He was the one who was pleasuring me, his beautiful pink eyes softer than summer clouds as he rhythmically worked his hand on me. I could feel my hips bucking towards him, my gasps and moans becoming more frantic.

 

There was a part of me which knew this was just part of my fantasy, that is was my two fingers pushing faster and faster into myself, but in the moment, it was him. Renny,  _ my  _ Renny. He was giving me everything I wanted, everything I _ needed _ , that rare smile teasing the corners of his mouth, along with my desire. “Ren… Keep going…  _ please! _ ” I begged my apparition, trying to contain squealing as loud as I could. The almost incomprehensible burning in my groin and stomach was making me see white, and I felt like I was gonna explode! It was like I completely lost control of myself- and I fucking loved it!

 

My Ren opened his mouth, and I could’ve sworn I smelt the combination of lotus flowers and watermelon which followed him around daily.  _ “Nora…” _

 

Hearing his voice was like choir full of angels. “Ren…”

 

_ “Nora…” _

 

“Ren…”

 

_ “NORA!” _ he shouted. Wait, what? Lifting my head, I waited for my vision to return… And saw Ren. The  _ real  _ Ren. Standing in the doorway. While I still had my hand on… And his face looked shocked, along with every emotion under the sun. 

 

My mouth dropped open. I pulled my hand back to my side. How would I explain this? Would he be mad? Did I screw everything up?  _ NORA YOU STUPID DUMB FUCK! _ Did you mess everything up?!?!

  
“Uh…… Hi Ren… How was the walk?”


	2. Chapter 2: REN!

**_REN POV:_ **

 

When I open the door to my living space, wherever that may be at the time, there are certains things I never expect to witness on the other side. I don’t normally expect to see anything, other than the inside of our dorm; a quiet place to rest or complete homework. As one could imagine, living with Nora makes this a nearly impossible reality. I’ve lost count the number of times that I came back to solo karaoke, unusual experiments or an ignited kitchen (she never was the most accomplished chef). What’s perhaps the strangest part to anyone outside looking in, Nora expects me to come join her in whatever shenanigans that she’s come up with. I’m usually greeted with something along the lines of “Hey Ren! I was hoping you’d be here soon!” 

 

And I do. She knows by now that she needn’t ask for my participation. There’s no use in trying to resist, after all. Declining any offer she makes is either followed by endless pestering or sickeningly adorable begging. I’m sure this is an exclusively “Ren directed” action, but I don’t mind. Agreeing to her plans is such a small price to pay for that smile that could melt gold. And anything we end up doing has only brought us closer together, in every sense of the word. I suppose that’s how we ended up “together-together” as she puts it. Anyways, what I’m getting at is that, when living with Nora, you never know what you’re going to come home to. 

 

Which leads to my speechlessness in regards to the scenario I was currently witnessing. 

 

Honestly, it wasn’t like this should have shocked me as much as it did. As teenagers, hormones acting wildly was not an unheard of occurrence in any one person. So the action of masterbating was a relatively normal concept, to myself as much as everyone else. But seeing someone partake in the act is something  _ entirely _ different than doing it yourself. Especially when that someone is Nora. Now, I know from experience that Nora is anything but innocent, though I’d rarely seen her making sexual remarks or actions in regards to anything. So I suppose this is why I was as stunned as I was when seeing her doing so. 

 

Don’t think that I was put off by this; The sight of Nora, completely unclothed and pleasing herself on our bed was incredibly arousing. I'd seen her naked in the past, but I never imagined that it could be enhanced by an action like this. As my eyes fully registered what was happening, I noted that she hadn’t even heard me come in. She was making a fair amount of noise, laying on her back in the direction where I could see every action her hand was making. Every twitch, every spasm, every sound that escaped her lips was unbelievably enticing, to the point where I could have gladly spent the next eternity studying the sight.  _ Such perverted thoughts- yet their voices were not easily silenced. _

 

“Nora…” The name trickled out from my mouth before I even had a chance to think about how I went about choosing my words. She gasped slightly, though, not from my presence.

 

“Ren….” My heart skipped a beat, and my breath hitched at the realization. Nora had still not seen me, but she  _ definitely _ called my name, all while continuing on with her session.  _ Okay, not entirely from my presence- but she is thinking about me. Doing THAT to her, presumably. _ I practically felt my blood accelerating downwards, eyes widening. This was a desire that I had kept chained to my own fantasies alone, resisting the urge to discuss them with Nora, as we hadn’t done  _ anything _ of the sort yet. But now, with this display taking place about five steps in front of me, the ugly heads of my selfish wishes were indeed reared, telling me what I wanted the most- her. That, however, meant first getting her attention- no matter how embarrassed either of us would end up. 

 

“Nora.” Raising my voice, I called to my girlfriend, attempting to snap her out of her high. 

 

“Ren….” She moaned again, her fingers still working herself to near-climax. I felt my face redden, and let out a soft sigh.  _ I’m sorry for this-really. _

 

“ _ NORA _ !” I yelled, in a last effort attempt to bring her back to reality. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have yelled that loud, as her head shot up and bright blue eyes met mine. The shocked and fearful expression her faced harboured in that moment made me feel immediately guilty, though it did in no way overpower my speechlessness. She instantly pulled her hand away from her crotch, bringing her knees to her chest. Our eyes never broke contact, and silence enveloped the entire room for what must have been for a full minute- before Nora finally spoke, in tone which was consumed by sheepishness and fear.

 

 “Uh…… Hi Ren… How was the walk?”

 

The grin that accompanied the question was obviously not one of any sort of amusement of happiness. I was very well aware that she was awaiting some sort of response from me other than my open-jawed staring. The problem was, with the speed my mind was racing in the moment, choosing one statement or question was a near impossibility. I could see her getting more worried every second that passed us, and despite all the emotions that were raging within me, the last thing I wanted was to make her scared. So I chose the most intelligent question that I could force out of my mouth at the time:

 

"I... What... Nora?"

 

I watched as she backed herself against the wall on the opposite side of our bed, almost resembling a frightened animal. It was so uncharacteristic of Nora that it hurt to witness. "Look Ren, I can explain- I mean, you saw, but I don't know how much you saw, and I have an explanation! Maybe it won't be a good one, but I just wanted to- I mean.... Please don't be mad." 

 

I was confused as to why she thought that I'd be upset with her over what she was doing, but was still having trouble finding the words to ask about it. Slowly, I stepped towards the bed, closing the door behind me. She barely looked at me as I sat beside her on the sheets. Feeling as though I had composed myself enough, I cleared my throat, causing her to look at me again.

 

"Nora, I'm not mad- I never imagined you'd be doing... This."

 

"I never have before! I just wanted to try it since I saw a video on your computer, and I'd never seen it done or thought about doing it, and I was curious about it because I love new things, just like that time I jumped off the hill with the kite because I thought it would make me fly and I've always wanted to fly ever since-" 

 

"Wait, wait." I interrupted her rambling. "You saw a video on my my computer? What are you talking about?"  

 

She squinted a bit, as if trying to remember a math question. " _ Teen Girl Explores Herself _ \- or something like that." I felt my heart practically stop, an inferno igniting in my cheeks. I knew exactly which video she was talking about- and I could not believe that she had found out about it. I had no way of explaining myself, and once again found words impossible to formulate. 

 

Nora must have noticed this too. "I'm not mad Renny- you're not the first guy to watch porn." She chuckled, before abruptly stopping. "I just thought that if you were into that kind of thing, then I'd, you know... Try it out?" 

 

"Nora..."

 

"But if you don't like it, then I won't do it again." She stood silently, her attention focused on her pile of discarded clothing. Before she stepped away from me, I felt my hand shoot out from beside me, grasp her arm and drag her back onto the bed. She gasped lightly, falling onto her back beside me again. Leaning down, I kissed her- hard. I practically felt her eyes widen as my tongue brushed against her lips. I didn't blame her- I had no idea what I was doing, as nothing that had just happened had been a consciously thought out decision. I did not know what this would mean for the future, but I knew that deep down, I wanted it. Badly. And it looked to me that Nora was in line with where I was, as her arms wrapped suddenly around my neck and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. That was about the point where I just let go- I couldn’t keep holding back what I wanted. While I had wanted it for a longer time than even I would care to admit, I had always held it in, even once we became a true item. But there was no way for me to do it anymore. I simply could not keep forcing down my truest of feelings for this girl whom I loved without any limit. Breaking away from the kiss, I stared down at Nora, our eyes locking with each other, the lust practically overpowering the oxygen in my lungs. It took a moment to gather my words, but I managed after a moment. 

 

“Nora?”

 

“Yes Ren?” Her voice was heavenly, a beautiful melody strummed by the most fairest of goddesses. 

 

“... Do you really want this? With me?”

 

Her eyes shone a brilliant glow as the smile spread from one ear to the other. “I couldn’t imagine it with anyone but you Renny.” 

  
Our lips met once more before I could reply. 


	3. Chapter 3: Classroom Activities

**NORA POV:**

 

_ The bed rocked relentlessly. White knuckles gripped at the sheets, shaking in ecstasy. My moans echoed off the walls around us, filling the atmosphere with unrestrained lust. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the noise, but the feeling of what he was giving me was all too intense to silence. His nails dug into my hips, pulling me fully against his body, again and again. The world was spinning, and I never wanted it to end. _

 

“Nora!” My attention was brought back to the classroom I was in. Port was staring at me, obviously annoyed that I wasn’t listening to his lecture. The other students had turned to look at me as well. I was SUPER scared that I was drooling from my thoughts, but wiping my mouth confirmed that I was in the clear. I muttered an apology to the professor as he continued on. I felt an elbow nudge my side. Ren, telling me to focus. He always did want me to do my best. Such a sweetheart. But I couldn’t pay attention, and there was no way anyone could possibly blame me. No one knew of course, but if they did, they’d understand. Last night…. God last night! It was everything and more, all I could have dreamed of! The feelings and swirly emotions were indescribable! I never wanted it to end, I wanted to feel that way with Ren forever. But stupid class! Don’t be a cockblock when all I want to do his feel him again! And god, that feeling….

 

_ His breathing was becoming shorter and shorter the longer he thrusted. It was music to my ears, the most amazing of sounds that fueled my desires for him even further. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as far into me as he could go. I couldn’t lower the extreme volume my voice was creating, the moment was too intense. I could feel him inside of me, every twitch and movement was pure magic. It was addictive, and just like a drug, it was getting me high. And for fuck’s sake, did I not want to come down.  _

 

“Miss Valkerie, if you will not pay attention, you will stay after class!” Port shouted me back to reality once again. I don’t know if I nodded or not, as it was hard to be sure of anything with the memories of the night before in my brain. I could feel myself getting wet (damn, never thought THAT would happen to me, especially in class) and my heart was already at max levels of beating. My gaze shifted to Ren, and I hoped he shared the same lust that was no doubt in my eyes. But he just looked slightly annoyed with my absence of interest of the class. 

 

“Nora, please pay attention,” he whispered, totally not acknowledging my looks of desire for him. 

 

I let out a shaky breath, tightening my grip on the pencil in my hand. “C’mon Ren, you can’t blame me.”

 

“There is a time and place for everything.” He simply stated, not even bothering to look at me this time. I didn’t want to accept that. 

 

_ “Don’t stop Renny! Don’t stop! I want you! Fuck, I want you!!” _

 

I wasn’t going to accept that. “I want you.”

 

I barely said it out loud, but I know he heard. Maybe I’m not the smartest cookie in the jar, but Ren can’t hide anything from me, much less the cute blush that arose when I said that. He tried to ignore it, I could see it in his eyes. I know he thought not calling attention to it would make it go away, make me shut up until class was over. Well, no such luck Renny! I wanted him to want me then as much as I did. And what better way to do that then to make him? But Ren was smart, really the brains off the two of us. Hey, I am very smart too, but Ren was a whole other level. If It came to words, convincing him wouldn’t help me at all. But, I figured I may as well try it. 

 

“Ren, PLEAAAASE?” I begged as quietly as I could. I stared at him giving my best puppy-dog look. It usually worked, but this time was a stretch to get him to say yes. 

 

_ I felt his hand tug my hair as my body began to lose itself, my vision blurring white as he slammed into me. “REN!” _

 

Please, for the love of GOD Ren, say yes. 

 

But it was as I figured. He stared straight ahead, avoiding the temptation of my gaze. “Later Nora.” His quiet voice was stern, but it had something there. The same thing that was no doubt in mine. Desire. Renny always hid his feelings well, but I was going to show him exactly what he knew he wanted. The problem was, he knew what I was trying to get. So I’d have to catch him off guard somehow. And as Port rambled on about whatever he was talking about, a sneaky plan popped into my head. Oh Ren, I thought to myself, be prepared to lose this battle.

 

“Okay,” I responded as quietly as possible, letting only a hint of sadness into the word. I turned back, watching the teacher from the front of the class. I felt him shift beside me, and I knew he was now looking at me in shock. He knew that I would never back down (he knows me so well!) and hearing me admit defeat was something that never really happened. But it was all a part of my master plan, and he was playing right into it. Ren turned back away from me, and I waited a few more moments to make sure that all of his suspicions may have left me. When I was certain he had gone back to the lecture, I began to mentally steel myself. 

 

_ ‘Okay Nora, _ ’ I thought.  _ ‘You can do this. You want to show Ren what he’s missing by being in stupid class, now is the time. It will be easy, and nothing will go wrong. So DON’T PANIC! Oh, god, I’m shouting at myself! I’M PANICKING! I CAN’T DO THIS! Yes you can Nora, stop being crazy! SCREW YOU, YOU’RE CRAZY!!’  _

 

I shook my head- arguing with myself wasn’t going to help (I’m NOT crazy, ok?) and this was risky enough without me psyching myself out. So I took a deep breath, and shot another glance to make sure Ren was invested in the class. He was, so I acted. With no one else looking, I slid off the bench and under the desk. Me and Ren were the only ones in the row, so no one else would be able to sneak a peek at my amazing plan! I knew it was going to rock his world for sure! I waited once again to make sure no one had seen, and when no one said anything, I enacted phase two. Turning to my boyfriend, I looked at where my target was- right between his legs. My brain was beginning to have second thoughts, but I told it to shut up. I was determined! I am NORA VALKYRIE! I can do anything!!

 

I blinked back to reality. I wasn’t going to back down. Even though I had never seen it done or knew how to do it, I heard girls talking about it before, and I figured that the gist of it was simple enough. I inched forward silently until I was directly in front of Ren. I hadn’t touched him, but I was about to. And this is where I would have to really make sure I didn’t mess up. If i wanted Ren to want me like I wanted him, then I’d need to be perfect (more than I already am!). 

 

I moved my hands up, and slowly slid them up his thighs. His body stiffened, making him aware of my whereabouts. I couldn’t stop now. My mind shouted at me to MOVE! I told it to shut up again and brought my hands to his waist. I wasted little time undoing his button and zipper, and couldn’t help feeling excited. This was just like defusing a bomb! Only here, I  _ wanted _ to make it explode. Suppressing a chuckle, I maneuvered my hand into his boxers and wrapped my hand around my target. 

 

Wow Ren, I mentally giggled. it’s already hard! No way he could hide his feelings from me! He made a small noise, almost a gasp of breath, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I pulled him free of the boxers and held him in front of me. I had never even considered doing what I was about to, but Ren forced my hand. Literally, I mused, as my hand slid up his shaft. He let out a breath, and so did I. Well Nora…

 

“  _ Fuck me Ren! PLEASE!” _

 

How long can you hold your breath for?

 

My lips wrapped around his head as I tasted him. It wasn’t bad- I kinda liked it! And Ren kinda  _ loved _ it, judging from how hard his grip was on the table. He was silent, but that meant nothing now. I literally had him right where I wanted him. I lowered my mouth, taking in some of the shaft, sucking as best I could for my first time. Damn, Ren tasted good! I felt his pre-cum already leaking into my mouth and smiled, knowing Ren wasn’t as tough as he likes to appear. I slowly bobbed my head, taking more and more of him each time I went down. It was difficult though- Ren definitely isn’t small- and I gagged more than once. He shifted awkwardly when I did, loving the feeling, I could tell. After about five tries, I took all of him in. And holy hell, the feeling of a dick rubbing the back of my throat turned me on like you wouldn’t  _ believe _ ! I was practically dripping, aware that my plan was slightly backfiring. But I couldn’t resist reaching down to touch myself with my left hand. After trying it yesterday, I was in love with the feeling. I closed my eyes, sucking on Ren, running my hand along his hard length and let the visions of the previous day fill my mind. 

 

_ He pounded me, over and over. My mind was exploding, my back arching, my world spinning into ground. His hand was tangled in my hair, pulling it every now and then, making me gasp in pleasure. I felt his other hand on my boob, massaging the nipple. I was practically screaming with joy, which increased as he began to rub my clit while fucking me.  _

 

I pushed a finger into myself as I stroked him, licking the bottom of his shaft to his head. I moaned softly against him, and he returned one, running a hand through my hair and pushing me down further on him. I was loving it! He was loving it! I was sooo amazing! I groaned again as my finger twitched inside of me. 

 

_ “Ren! Fuck me!” _

 

His dick began to twitch in my mouth, and I could guess what that meant. Even though nearly  losing control of myself, I dove down, taking all of him into my throat. As I did, I looked up from under the table and met his eyes. 

 

_ “I’m gonna cum Renny! Oh God!” _

 

This is it Nora- make him yours!

 

_ “REN!!! AHHH!!!” _

 

I winked at him. 

 

His eyes grew wide before slamming shut, one hand holding me in place. I started to gag, but it was made worse when his cum shot into my throat. There was  _ soooo  _ much of it! It tasted good, but damn Renny, you must’ve  _ really  _ wanted me! I couldn’t stop from coughing, feeling the fluid run out my mouth and onto my shirt. He tried to hush me, but Port’s voice made our hearts stop. 

 

“What’s going on back there?” Ren didn’t waste a second, the hero he is! In one swift motion, he had his dick back in his pants and had hauled me from under the table. I kept my cum-covered face down to avoid being seen. 

 

“I don’t know sir, Nora was grabbing a pencil from under the desk and started coughing. I think she’s going to be sick.” _ REN I LOVE THAT YOU CAN LIE SO CONVINCINGLY! _

 

Port looked concerned. “All right, you should take her to the nurse before she vomits in class.” Ren nodded, and within seconds, he was dragging me out the door and through the halls. 

 

I wiped the seed from my mouth, stopping to look him in the eye. I smiled and gave him my puppydog eyes once again. “I wanted you Ren- so I took you…. That’s not a  _ problem, _ is it?”

 

He wanted to be mad, I know he did. But after a moment of silence, he shook his head with a large smile. “You’re a handful.” He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder suddenly (thank god he wasn’t mad!). “But I love you. And now-” He slapped my ass. “I’m going to show you how much.”

 

I giggled the entire way back up to our room, with one thought in my genius head. 

  
_ Mission accomplished Agent Nora! _


End file.
